Fett, Boba
:"I see why they call you the best bounty hunter in the galaxy." :―Darth Vader Boba Fett was a Mandalorian warrior and bounty hunter. He was a clone of the famed Jango Fett, created in 32 BBY as the first of many Fett replicas designed to become part of the Grand Army of the Republic, and was raised as Jango's son. Jango taught Boba much, training him to become as skilled bounty hunter as his father-figure was before him. In 22 BBY, Jango was killed at the Battle of Geonosis, which opened the Clone Wars. Just a boy, Boba was forced to grow up and took to traveling the galaxy. Later, he became a bounty hunter and took assignments from beings such as Jabba the Hutt, and achieved notoriety despite his young age. When the Empire was formed in 19 BBY, it was the perfect environment for Fett. During this time, he also married Sintas Vel and had a daughter named Ailyn Vel. Fett became known as the galaxy's best bounty hunter of the next several decades, often working for the Empire. He collaborated with Darth Vader on several occasions, and the Sith Lord even developed a begrudging respect for the bounty hunter. In 1 BBY, a year after the Galactic Civil War had begun, Fett was hired to kidnap the Rebel captain Juno Eclipse to use her as bait to lure the clone of Galen Marek. He participated in the Battle of Kamino and when Darth Vader was captured and ready to be interrogated on Dantooine, the Mandalorian bounty hunter followed the Rogue Shadow on the way there. Fett made his most notable bounty in 3 ABY, when he captured Rebel hero Han Solo, and brought him to Jabba. A year later, during the Battle of the Great Pit of Carkoon, Fett fought against the group of Rebels. However, he was knocked into the mouth of the Sarlacc by Solo. Though no one in recorded history had ever escaped from the Sarlacc, Fett was able to escape, although not entirely unscathed. Thanks to his iron will and Mandalorian armor, he was able to fight his way out of the beast's belly, killing the Sarlacc. Back in action, he continued his work as a bounty hunter. After a promise made to a dying Fenn Shysa, Fett became Mandalore and eventually led the Mandalorians through the Yuuzhan Vong War. Originally working as a mercenary for the invaders, Fett later helped the New Republic in their battle against the extragalactic aliens. When the Yuuzhan Vong assaulted Mandalore and bombarded the surface, a large deposit of Mandalorian iron was unearthed, ironically helping strengthen the Mandalorians. Later, during the Second Galactic Civil War, Boba, who was still leading the Mandalorians, was plagued by his ailing health. He found his granddaughter, Mirta Gev, and the two went on many missions together, even alongside Han Solo. Fett also trained Solo's daughter Jaina to kill her twin brother, Darth Caedus, and assisted the Jedi Coalition in several battles. Ultimately, Fett's training helped Jaina bring down Caedus, though an Imperial nanovirus attack prevented Fett from ever returning to Mandalore. RPG D6 Stats Note: The following stats reflect Boba Fett as of Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Type: Bounty Hunter DEXTERITY 4D Armor weapons 6D, Blaster 9D, Dodge 6D+1, Grenade 7D, Melee Combat 6D, Missile Weapons 6D+2, Thrown Weapons 5D+2, Vehicle Blasters 7D KNOWLEDGE 2D+2 Alien Species 5D, Bureaucracy 5D+2, Cultures 5D, Intimidation 7D+1, Languages 5D+1, Planetary Systems 6D, Streetwise 8D, Survival 6D, Value 6D+1, Willpower 6D MECHANICAL 2D+2 Astrogation 6D+1, Jet Pack Operation 5D+2, Repulsorlift Operation 5D, (s)Repulsorlift Operation: Speeder Bike 6D, Space Transports 7D, Starship Gunnery 8D, Starship Shields 6D PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 7D, Command 4D+2, Con 6D, Gambling 6D, Hide 4D+2, Investigation 9D, Persuasion 7D, Search 8D+2, Sneak 6D+2 STRENGTH 3D+2 Brawling 6D, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Lifting 5D, Stamina 7D, Swimming 5D TECHNICAL 2D Armor repair 6D, Computer Programming/Repair 4D, Demolition 6D, Droid Programming 4D, Security 8D, Space Transports Repair 6D Force Points: 5 Dark Side Points: 6 Character Points: 22 Move: 10 Equipment: Modified Blaster rifle (6D), IPKC, comlink, Mandalorian Battle Armor (+4D physical, +3D energy), Modified Firespray-class Patrol ship “Slave I” Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters